


Seeing Red

by Swump (Zelan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Swump
Summary: Keith is more insecure than he lets on.





	Seeing Red

Keith was alone. Alone in his shack in the desert.

He had been searching for a while now. For Shiro. Shiro was missing.

Shiro was here. He lay before Keith on a table. Green, blue, and yellow clustered together at the edge of his vision as Shiro blinked his eyes open.

Now they were all angry. Glaring. Why?

Claws. He had claws. They were suspicious of his purple claws. He didn’t have them, not really, but they were a part of him.

He had thought that they were all okay with it. But maybe not.

They become harsher and sharper. He curls in on himself as they begin to cut him, cut him deeper and deeper.

\-----

“Keith?”

Keith jolts awake. Where is he? The shack? No, this isn’t the shack. He vaguely recognizes where he is, but his fuzzy brain can’t process it.

“Keith, are you okay?” A dark shape appears in front of him. Shiro, frowning in concern as he stands over Keith, who is slumped in Red’s cockpit.

“I…” He’s barely able to rasp out a single syllable before a coughing fit seizes him. Shiro immediately moves to sit him up a bit more so he can breathe easily.

The fit finally passes, leaving Keith breathless. Shiro’s frown hardens into almost a scowl when he presses the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead. “Keith, how long have you been sick for? Hunk told me he saw you go into the hangar earlier, but I know this couldn’t have come on that quickly.”

Keith struggles to interpret Shiro’s words. He can hear them, but their meaning eludes his grasp. He tries to answer anyway. “Red… came to Red earlier. Be alone.”

There’s a beat of tense silence. Keith’s eyes slide shut again, and his chin drops to rest on his chest. Before he can fall asleep, he feels himself being hoisted up. After some arranging, he feels himself moving and is dimly aware that he’s draped over Shiro’s shoulder.

“You’ll be okay,” Shiro reassured him, sounding as if he’d like reassurance himself. “Everything’s okay.”

Keith lets everything go black.


End file.
